Kaye, Witch of the South
by MyVisionIsDying
Summary: Kaye always knew she was different, even if she was raised in a Kansas State Circus she still felt different. When things take a turn for the worse has Kaye found a place where she'll change for the better. Definitely AU. No, I do not own Wicked...


**A/N: Ok, my somewhat interpretation of the origins of the (supposedly good) Witch of the South. Of course it'll have Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero etc, cause what's Wicked fanfiction without the characters themselves. Somewhat AU as well I believe. You may think this is somewhat along the lines of Oz the Great and Powerful cause of the circus in Kansas thing, but believe me, this is going to follow a premise beginning before the Shiz-era of Wicked and carrying on from there. Confused much? Yes, yes I am.**  
_~Vision_

* * *

**Kansas, 1918.**

Crowds hustled and bustled, waiting in anticipation on the edge of their seats. The humidity in the giant tent proved nothing for any performer that were on tonight. The announcer took to the stage, microphone in hand. He glanced left, the girl waiting in the wings shot him a nervous smile. Her heart pounded in her chest constantly, her dark brown hair in a tight ponytail with only a couple of stands lingering by the side of her face. The palms of her hands were sweaty, she wiped them on her faded deep purple dress which she wore for most performances.

"You ready Miss Kaye?" a gruff voice asked, by his accent he was probably from Russia.

"I believe I am Sergei, stage fright never gets the best of me. You know that. Us performers just need to imagine we're in a different place, but I don't think that's a problem for you. You're too busy using most of your strength to lift the weight to imagine." she chirped, the remark had made the strongman chuckle. He patted her on the back.

"You go out there and stun the audience with all your might little girl." Sergei said before leaving.

The crowd applauded, this was make or break. Kaye's performance would either go smooth or crumble where she would lock herself in her trailer and not come out for a day or two. She didn't want to be seen when angry, there was something she was hiding and most of the performers in the circus were suspicous already, but only few would try to help the girl.

The applaud died down and the girl calmly walked out onto the stage, showing no sign of nervousness. Muttering something under her breath Kaye looked up, mysterious music started and she began mystic hand movements. With a snap of her fingers something appeared on stage, in a puff of blue smoke there stood Sergei, lifting two women- who were part of the acrobat act- on stage. No trap doors and that side of the stage had been blocked for the performance's purpose only. The crowed cheered in amazement. Suddenly Sergei and the women disappeared in another puff of smoke.

The grand finale for the young girl was levatating herself. Spectators were wide eyed in awe, standing to gain a closer look.

"No strings attatched!" Kaye announced as two stage hands ran on with a stick each, running them above, below and beside her. She slowly came back down, the audience clapping and cheering. A standing ovation. Never had a Kansas audience would give something like this speculation a standing ovation. A flood of warmth, proudness and smugness washed over Kaye as she bowed then left the stage.

"Another impressive performance Miss Kaye." complimented Sergei, following the girl out the back of the tent towards the trailers.

"Don't I always impress?" she beamed, grinning. Clouds brewed over the sky, "Looks like a storm could be coming."

Kaye entered her trailer, and standing before her was the man who pretty much saved her life years ago, the father figure she looked up to, the owner of the Kansas State Circus. Mr Edward Wheeler, professionally trained illusionist. He grinned.

"Another outstanding performance my girl." he congratulated, bringing Kaye into a hug, "Seeing as it did run a little late, it's about time you got some sleep, eh?" he said looking down at his watch. The girl emerged from the curtain wearing a faded blue dress, underneath she wore a pair of shorts Sergei's nephew had given her for her birthday the year before and lastly worn out tanned brown boots which ceased a little more than halfway up her leg. Most performers slept in their clothes incase they had to travel early in the morning with no time to change when they woke up.

"Tell me how you 'rescued' me in the orphanage Edward. Please?" she begged, reluctantly the older man agreed.

"Ok, for the billionth time. It began on a warm June day, I was seeking for new talent and happened to stop off at an orphanage." he began.

* * *

_I was in southern Kansas and found myself in the presence of a middle-aged woman, Sister Mary. She ran an all girls Catholic orphanage, although she preferred to call it a boarding school for the poor. Which I found a bit deceiving. So I told her I would like to adopt one of the girls, so she gathered them all in the meeting room. Little did I know one would stand out so much she appealed to me._

_One by one Sister Mary introduced all of the girls, by the time she got to the last girl she hesitated. I noticed something was wrong, this young girl wore a faded white cotton blouse, a ripped pinafore dress and her dark brown hair was in ratty pigtails. She stood out to me because she didn't look like the others; who were all immaculate and supposedly said their prayers every night. This girl was deemed as the 'devil's child' by Sister Mary._

But to say the least, that girl was me!

Can I carry on?

Yep.

So where was I? Aah Yes.

_Sister Mary explained to me how this girl possessed powers of the devil. The first time this had happened was when one girl, Annabelle, the teacher's pet so to speak had bullied this poor child to the extent where she got angry and the extraordinary happened, one minute the blond haired, blue eyed girl stood before her victim, then the next she flew across the room and was slammed against the wall. This young girl received all kinds of punishment, starvation, severe chores, beatings where she would develop bruises and threatenings of an exorcism to one level. And to add onto that, Sister Mary had stated that this thing had been given a name of the devil, Kaye. So the nun had renamed her Katherine, for the sake of the lord._

_Of course this girl appealed so much, if she had potential to throw a girl across the room without using real physicality then she would join me and the circus. Of course that wretched Sister Mary did try to talk me out of it but then realised that she and her girls would be rid of the supposed devil forever. I rescued this girl from a potential death, of course we had to keep Katherine as her real name in case of anybody asking but Kaye was such an intriguing name for such an intriguing girl._

* * *

Kaye was sound asleep, her features resembled that of a young child. She seemed peaceful.

"G'night Kaye." Edward whispered.

He kissed Kaye's forehead before leaving her trailer, he wrapped his longcoat further around him as the wind picked up a little, most performers had turned in for the night, except those who would be doing the late show for more certain spectators. Then they would began to pack up and head off to another city in the state of Kansas.

* * *

"So why do you feel you'd be a good headmistress for Shiz University, Miss-"

"It's Madame actually. Madame Mina Morrible."

"Madame... Morrible. You've also applied as a teacher of sorcery. If you prove you can show students some magic then you may gain the job as headmistress as well. Care to show us?" the male sitting at the desk enquired. The woman, supposedly in her late 20's had a seemingly big figure, her platinim blond hair tied neatly in a tight bun.

"Care to follow me." she said smirking as they went out into an open field just outside of Shiz University.

She waved her hands and muttered words unknown to most Ozians under her breath. Dark clouds began to meet in a whirlwind, the air pressure tightening. Joining together creating a funnel, disappearing from their sight. What had been created by this woman? Such a phenomenon yet a natural disaster at the same time.

A tornado.

* * *

**A/N 2: Aah yes. First of all I went on google to search up female names meaning fish, I found one on yahoo answers where 'Mina' means 'fish' in the language (unknown to many I assume) called Sanskrit (don't question it). I don't know if it's entirely true but it's the best I could do in this time**.  
_~Vision_


End file.
